ForgetMeNot
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: How does Misaki's dislike of Valentine's Day change for the better? Happy Valentine's Day!


**Sort of just..._had _to write this. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama needed a Valentine's Day fic from me and so here it is. I _did _write it late at night so it might be fast-paced, OOC and not be my best work ever but bear with me. If you've read my other 20+ Maid-Sama fics, you know it's always worth it in the end ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! :[**

* * *

Forget Me Not

"Craaaap." Misaki groaned from where she sat, her head on her desk.

The bell had just rung to begin class and Shizuko turned around to face her friend.

"Well _you're _off to a good start today." She noted jokingly.

"What's the matter, Misaki-chan?" Sakura asked from the Student Council President's right. "You should be happy because it's going to be the most wonderful and romantic time of the year pretty soon!"

"I'm positive that's the reason why I'm feeling sick." The black-haired girl grumbled. "I hate Valentine's Day. Always have, always will."

"Now, now." Shizuko scolded reasonably. "Don't be bitter just because you don't have anyone to spend it with! Even if you're single, you should grin and bear it. Valentine's Day is a day for the couples so just let them have it. Us single's will get our day."

"Yeah, in November." Misaki huffed.

"Well then there's also Singles Awareness Day, or SAD." Sakura put in helpfully.

"Thanks for reminding me." Misaki slowly lifted her head from her desk.

"Why are you so down all of a sudden?" Shizuko asked, her glasses flashing which indicated that she was on to something. "You've never been so worked up over Valentine's Day before so why the sudden depression?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura replied before Misaki could muster her answer. "She's got Usui-san this year, but since they aren't exactly an official couple, poor Misaki-chan doesn't know what to do! Isn't that right?" she turned toward her dumbfounded friend.

"W-Well, that's not-" the President was at a loss for words. _How could she have possibly figured that out?_

"You see?" Sakura declared triumphantly. "So are you going to make chocolates or not? That totally seems like something you would do!"

"She makes chocolate for us and the other girls every year." Shizuko reminded her. "And it's always great."

"Yes but this year it has to be for Usui-san as well!"

"Okay can we just stop talking about this please?" Misaki interjected. "I don't know if my heart can take it." She slammed her head back down onto her desk in exasperation.

"There, there." Sakura patted her shoulder. "You'll figure something out. You always do."

And with that, their homeroom teacher entered and class began.

* * *

The day trudged on painfully slowly for Misaki in particular as her mind wandered on about every trivial thing that was bothering her in her life at the moment rather than focusing on the lessons being taught, droning on in the background.

Her usual attentive and interested self was elsewhere as her golden eyes constantly strayed out the window to gaze up into the light blue February sky.

There were only 3 days left until the dreaded holiday and Misaki definitely intended to make her friends chocolate as she always did, but the one obvious problem nagged her mind continuously as she did her best to ignore it. Even after classes had ended and the Student Council meeting commenced, she was still feeling like a ghost who was only half present.

She went about the usual work and tried to concentrate on the loads of paperwork before her, but when the other members spoke to her she always replied like an exhausted mother dealing with a room full of kids.

Now the thing that was bothering her was not making chocolates for Valentine's Day, but the fact that a certain familiar face who often came in unwelcomed and unauthorized to the Council's meetings was not present.

For the remainder of the meeting, Misaki caught herself glancing about numerous times for his handsome face but she did not catch any sign of him. She raked her mind to remember if he had even been present in school at all that day, but her thoughts were interrupted as she caught sight of the clock.

"Alright. Good work today everyone. Dismissed." She announced, standing and stacking her papers neatly. The rest of the Council did the same before bowing and exiting the room, leaving Misaki for last. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before leaving the classroom.

The usual bit of excitement of a Friday afternoon wafted around the building's atmosphere as the students began to part ways for home. As she passed through the hallways, she spotted a single girl outside of the restrooms leaning against the wall. She held a flower in her hands and was concentrating on it intently as she murmured something to herself while plucking the petals off in turn.

Misaki felt compelled to ask her if she was feeling alright, but she decided not to pry.

As Misaki passed her by, the lockers came into view, and she saw pink and red cards sticking out of various different doors; since Valentine's Day was on a Monday this year she assumed it was the girl's choice to put cards in their crushes' lockers for until then rather than chocolates. Like Misaki, they all probably intended to make the sweets over the weekend and present those to the boys when school reopened.

She halted next to one locker in particular. Usui Takumi's had been bombarded with cards and letters already; the girls had probably done so after hours so that he would not find them until later. Somehow, the sight of it all made Misaki feel sick, but then that sickness turned to more of an anger or envy.

But she quickly stopped herself before her thoughts could get out of hand. _What am I thinking? These are the girls I've been working so hard to protect all this time so why am _I _of all people getting mad at them for something like this? I mean…Usui's not technically…dating me…_ she reminded herself bluntly. _I have no right to feel jealous. He'd just better not break their hearts all over again like he does every year!_ She vowed to make sure that no other girls would get hurt because of his carelessness. _Even though, that's still virtually impossible considering even if he _did _choose to go out with one of them,_ the thought made her heart thump_. Then he'd have to be hurting every other girl in the process._

"This is why I hate Valentine's Day." Misaki mumbled as she exited the building.

The air outside was still crisp and cool with a bit of Winter lingering on it, but Misaki did not mind it at all.

As she walked home, she passed by the park that had been covered in frost until just recently. The wild flowers that thrived around the entrance were surprisingly fast in blooming this year. The newly growing bushes were beginning to show signs of green and the red and yellow snap-dragons were pushing their ways through the soil alongside the tiny snowdrops. She had not realized a tiny smile had crossed her lips as she looked down at the little buds.

_Right. I've got to work hard just like them_. She reminded herself as she straightened up and continued home.

* * *

On Saturday, Misaki arrived at Maid Latte to find that Usui was present as usual in the kitchen, baking desserts.

Misaki managed to make it to the changing room after greeting her Manager and co-workers without making eye contact with him. As she changed into her maid outfit, her mind was racing about whether or not she should speak to him or if she did what she should say. _No, calm down. I've just got to act normally around him._ She told herself, hating the way her heart was beating slightly faster than usual_. Why am I so embarrassed as of late? This isn't who I am!_ She shouted to herself.

Determination swept over her, as though bringing her back to being the strong, independent woman she once was before she had gotten involved with the wealthy blonde. She strode confidently past the kitchen but when Usui looked up and made eye contact with her, she froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey, Ayuzawa." He greeted with a natural smile.

"Y-Yeah. Hi." She replied. _Gah! What the hell was that girly response?_ She mentally hit herself. "Um…" she wanted to ask if he had been in school yesterday and was about to question him when she realized she was being an idiot. _This is exactly what I wanted to _avoid_! _"Never mind." She dismissed the topic as she quickly walked off to one of her tables.

From then on, every time Usui called her name for her to pick up an order, she would jump a little at the sound of his voice.

At first her cute reactions made him chuckle, but after a time he started to grow curious. Before he could ask her about her jumpiness, however, the last order had been served and the café was closed for the evening.

Misaki changed quickly out of her uniform and bid the other employees a good night before she slipped out of the café before she had to make eye contact with Usui.

"Ayuzawa…" His eyes followed after her as the doors closed.

"My, what's gotten into her lately?" Satsuki walked up beside him, watching her go. "Perhaps she's not feeling well? Or maybe she's embarrassed about the outfit I'm having her wear on Valentine's Day that I showed her?" she wondered to herself.

"I'll see you on Monday." Usui told her quickly before following Misaki's leave.

He raced out onto the sidewalk and glanced down the street in the direction she had taken, but she was already gone.

* * *

"At last the dreaded day has arrived." Misaki mumbled to herself as she sat at her desk in a similar fashion as to as she had sat the previous Friday.

She was letting her thoughts mull over the day before, Sunday, when she had stayed at home making chocolates for everyone. Once she had finished all of her friend's sweets, Misaki had debated with herself for over half an hour whether or not she should make any for Usui. She had reasoned with herself that just because he was amazing at baking chocolate and cakes and the like did not necessarily mean he enjoyed eating them. Yet in the end, she had succumbed to her deeper desires, swallowed her pride, and had made him a small batch as well.

She was brutally brought out of her reminiscences when Sakura slapped her on the back with a cheerful, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Misaki sputtered as her stomach was jabbed into the edge of her desk.

"These are for you, Misaki-chan!" Sakura presented her with a small pink bag.

"Thanks, Sakura." Misaki gave a small smile as she accepted the gift. "These are yours." The black-haired girl swapped her red bag as she received the pink one. Shizuko received her chocolates next and for the remainder of the morning the girls of the class gave each other their treats as the boys mumbled excitedly together about what they might be getting after school.

When the final bell finally rang, the girls clustered together, giving each other support for any confessions they were about to make. Misaki, stood at the front of the female group with her arms crossed and her demonic aura wafting off in the direction toward the boys, silently warning them to watch themselves before making herself perfectly clear.

"Listen up! If I find so much as a frown on any one of these girl's faces when I come in tomorrow _there will be death!_" she growled menacingly. The males of the class all nodded timidly before she turned back to the girls. "Good luck all of you, and if anyone gives you any trouble let me know." She smiled.

The girls gave their unanimous thanks to their savior before they all exited the classroom to seek out the people they wanted to see. Misaki sent one final warning glare at the boys before taking her leave and advancing to the Student Council room.

Of course Usui was there today of all days, sitting on her desk, the only other person currently present aside from herself.

"Yo, Prez." He greeted with his usual dumb smile.

"Get off, Baka Usui!" she hissed. "Why don't you go home early to prevent all the heartbreak you're sure to bring?"

"Oh I've already done that." He informed her bluntly.

"What?"

"Yeah, about ten girls confessed to me at my locker this morning. I accepted all their cards and chocolates courteously but had to turn them down in the whole boyfriend aspect. Don't worry, none of them cried this time."

"_This time_." She spat bitterly. "How many girls have you hurt before this though?" she wondered rhetorically.

"Can you blame me?" he asked, his emerald eyes narrowing to lock onto hers. "How could I possibly make a choice between them when I already have my interests set?"

"Well then I feel sorry for _that_ girl." Misaki said indigently, suffocating the small hope at the possibility that it was her. "It must be extremely hard to see the man she loves hurting so many other people unintentionally." Her words sounded harsher than they actually were, for her eyes were mixed with different emotions as she sighed. "This is why I hate Valentine's Day." She repeated. "Nobody wins. In every situation, somebody ends up hurt, even the people who get together."

Usui merely nodded in agreement as he moved away from her desk and she took her seat.

She began working on the papers laid out before her but for some reason none of the other Student Council members showed up. She assumed they were all out with their respective girlfriends and she could not blame them for skipping out on their duties.

As she worked in silence, Usui stacked the papers she had finished without saying a word; she had to admit that she was grateful for his company. She soon found her heart pounding just as it had been when she had been making chocolates for him. _That's right! I have to give them to him_. She recalled.

She quickly read over the last paper before handing it to him where he placed it on the top of the pile of completed works. Misaki stood and stretched out her sore arms as she nonchalantly checked her surroundings to make sure that they were completely alone.

"Um…Usui?" she spoke up and he glanced over at her.

"Yes, Prez?" A small smirk crossed his lips as though he knew what was coming. She hated how his smugness was making her breathing fluctuate, but she regained her composure as she reached into her bag.

"These…These are for you." She quickly shoved a small red bag into his hands, bowing her head and avoided eye contact so that he would not see the pink that she knew was spreading across her cheeks. "You don't have to eat them if you don't want to but please, for the sake of my heart freaking out just accept them." She mumbled.

"Thanks, Ayuzawa." He reached forward and placed his hand on her head, as though silently telling her that she did not have to sacrifice her dignity by looking up at him just yet. "Let's go to work." And with that he turned and began walking out of the doors.

Misaki blinked at the floor as him palm left her hair and she watched his shadow advance away from her. _Wait…That's it? _She wondered, looking up after him. _What…?_

She was about to let her mind go crazy and wonder about why he had passed this off as such a casual event when she realized what he was doing for her; he knew that she was embarrassed beyond description by this situation and so he was doing her the biggest favor he could by not making a big deal out of it.

As she realized this, she straightened up with a small smile and began following after him.

"Usui-!" she involuntarily called out after him, a bit louder than she wanted to, causing her hand to fly up to cover her mouth.

"Yes?" he glanced back over his shoulder.

"N-Nothing. Let's go." She brushed past him and he gave her a curious look but followed nonetheless.

"You seem a little stiff." He noted gently as he followed her down the sidewalk toward Maid Latte.

"I'm just embarrassed about that outfit Manager's making me wear." She grumbled, half-truthfully.

"Ah that. I look forward to it." He commented.

"Perverted outer space alien." She mumbled as they walked through the doors, the bell sounding to announce their arrival.

"Yay!" They were greeted by an overly-enthusiastic 30-year-old woman in a red dress. "Happy Valentine's Day you two! Quick now, get changed! I can't wait to see!" she herded Misaki off in a rush and Usui was about to go off to change into his usual uniform when she stopped him. "Oh, Usui-kun I have one for you too!" she announced cheerfully before disappearing into the changing room along with a struggling Misaki. Usui went into the kitchen to find a red apron with hearts sewn onto it waiting for him and he grimaced with a sigh.

"Oh well." he sighed. "It's much more than worth it though if I get to see her in that dress…" he trailed off looking toward the girl's changing room.

Several moments later, Satsuki emerged, pulling the arm of a girl. Usui had to blink to make sure he was not seeing things.

Misaki was dressed in, not a maid uniform, but instead a long, pink dress with frills and ribbons every other inch. The long sleeves had hearts hanging off of them and ruffles ran down the front and around the collar. She wore white socks also printed with hearts, plus as a bonus her longish black hair was tied into pigtails, secured by two red bows.

Misaki looked like she wanted to die, but Usui could not keep himself from staring like a dumbfounded child.

"Well?" Satsuki prompted, looking from the boy to the girl. "Tell her how she looks." She urged Usui.

"It's okay." Misaki cut in. "You can be perfectly honest about how ridiculous I look right now. Brutal even. I don't even care anymore." She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, waiting for the verdict. But truthfully, she should have known Usui better than that.

"Ayuzawa," he stepped forward and picked up one of the ribbons from her hair in between his fingers, letting it run through. "You look…" he was at a loss for words and could only say the easiest thing that came to mind. "Incredibly cute." He finished.

"See? I told you!" Satsuki chirped excitedly. "And that apron looks great on you!" She complimented him before skipping off to leave them be.

"Usui," Misaki's voice was low and her eyes were glued to the floor again. "You know that if you ever tell anyone about my job as a maid here, I would never so much as look at you ever again, but if you were ever to tell anyone about _this_ then so help me-"

"I get it." He leaned forward and kissed her head. "Besides this is just for me to know about. I don't know what I'd do if any other guys aside from those Three Idiots ever got to see you like this."

"Right." She remembered. "I forgot you're a pervert and want to keep your weird fetishes to yourself." She smirked up at him tauntingly.

"Precisely." He agreed, playfully ruffling her hair before she could smack his hands away.

The afternoon passed as couple after couple entered the café, always ordering the Valentine's special of a raspberry cake coated with icing hearts and strawberries sliced into similar shapes. When at last the day was over, Misaki gratefully changed into her usual clothes again with a sigh of relief and Usui too removed his apron.

"Great job today you two!" The manager said happily. "Oh Usui could you stay just one moment? We have a delivery order so could you just help me with that quickly?"

"Sure." He turned to follow her back into the kitchen. He was about to wish Misaki a good night but she was already gone.

She slipped through the door and dashed out into the cool evening. _Stupid!_ She yelled at herself. _Why couldn't you give it to him? It was just one little thing!_ She kicked a pebble as she halted outside of the park once more, by the patch of blossoming flowers. Angry at herself, she plucked out a lily and twirled it around in her fingers.

"Oh well." She sighed, looking down at the yellow petals. "At least I managed to give him the chocolate. Forgetting that was no big deal, right?" she tried to reassure herself but failed. "Oh who am I kidding? That actually kind of meant a lot…"

She then remembered the girl she had seen several days before in the hallway. She glanced down uncertainly at the flower in her hands.

Slowly, she reached up and gently pulled one of the petals off, letting it fall to the ground. She parted her lips and whispered, "He loves me." Then she removed the next petal and murmured. "He loves me not." At simply saying the words, her heartstrings tugged a little.

She was unaware of the blonde boy coming up beside her, and of the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she predicted what the final petal would have her say. "He loves me…" she pulled off the second to last petal and then froze, staring at the final one.

"He loves me not." She finally whispered, pulling the last bit of yellow off and letting it flutter to the ground.

_Why am I crying?_ She wondered briefly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Then, footsteps sounded close to her and she looked up quickly to see Usui beside her.

He leaned forward to catch the little yellow petal before it hit the ground. Then, he slowly raised it up again and placed it back on the stem in her slightly trembling hands.

She kept quiet as he moved the petal away again, as if it had just been plucked for the first time, and he said, "I love her." Then, he let it fall as he looked down into her golden eyes. "Why should a flower get the privilege to decide your love life for you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Baka Usui." She sniffed. "I know that. I was just doing it for the feeling."

"Okay." He said gently as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Thank you…" she said out of the blue. "For being with me this year. And for not making me have to celebrate Singles' Day." She looked up at him with her usual fire burning in her eyes once again and that Misaki-like smile on her face.

"That's good to know. I'm glad." He raised her chin up with his fingers but her emotions got the better of her.

"W-Wait!" she stammered. "I still have something else for you." She stopped him, reaching into her skirt pocket. When she raised her hand, she presented him with a small blue flower with a yellow and white center. "It was just beginning to bloom so there's only one." She told him, as she placed it into his palm.

"Ayuzawa, is this-?"

"A Forget-Me-Not." She answered.

"I see." He smiled.

Nothing more needed to be said.

A moment passed between them before Usui spoke up again.

"Well?"

"W…Well what?" She queried, looking up into his eyes.

"Before you told me to wait. I've waited." He said.

With his free hand, he lifted her chin once more and kissed her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, being careful not to harm his precious flower.

Misaki kissed back as fervently as she could and she felt his lips curve into a smile. She felt him trying to pull back because he thought she needed air, but she silently told him that was not the case. _No! This is the one day I'm supposed to give him what he wants!_ She reminded herself.

She went onto her tiptoes and kissed back harder, her eyes squeezed shut. She felt his surprise in his hesitance before he accepted her actions and continued the kiss.

This was her chance to tell him just how much she loved him; it was her turn to convey her feelings properly.

She grasped his tie with one hand and his collar with the other, pulling him down further into the kiss; it was sweeter than any chocolate he had ever had the pleasure of eating before.

At last, Misaki felt her lungs begging for air and she let her grip on his clothing loosen and they finally broke apart. For once, after one of their kisses, she was not the only one fighting for breath.

"Wow." He said surprised. "Remind me to let you take over more often." He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder.

Misaki was still panting as well, shocked at herself, as though she could never have expected herself to have so much passion. Her heart was pounding like a stampede of racehorses over a field of drums and her chest heaved violently.

Usui raised his head after a moment, having caught his breath already and he smiled down at her. "See? Don't listen to what the flowers tell you." He placed his hand below her neck, over her heart. "It's what _this_ tells you that matters."

Then he swiftly pulled her into a tight hug before stepping away from her.

He kissed the Forget-Me-Not before placing it in his shirt pocket.

"Don't worry," he said suavely. "I'll repay that tenfold on White Day." He promised.

"Right. I'll prepare myself." She reassured him with a smirk of her own. "And Usui?"

"Yes?" he was caught off guard as she reached up and kissed him again on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**A/N: As you can all obviously tell, the White Day fic will be _much_ more promising ;3 The sequel is called Primrose so look around for it next month! I hope you somewhat enjoyed! Happy Valentine's or Single's Day to all!**

**Please review!**


End file.
